


Of Father And Son

by Marvelgeek42



Series: WIPs I *should* finish before I start new works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: When Thomas 'Tom' Benjamin Riddle spotted a young boy that looked eerily similar to himself enter the grounds of his family's mansion, he realised a couple of things.





	

When Thomas ‘Tom’ Benjamin Riddle spotted a young boy that looked eerily similar to himself enter the grounds of his family’s mansion, he realised a couple of things.

First, that boy must have been his son. Merope hadn’t lied when she had told him that she was pregnant. She had not invented some tale to make him stay. That child was real and it was standing right in front of him.

Second, he had let his son, his only child, and—as he had been married at the time, even if he had been controlled by his ex-wife—his heir to be raised from the child’s mother, the hag.

Third, his child had inherited her magical powers and based on his confidence while pointing his wand at Tom and his parents, he had gotten a proper education too.

Fourth, his son appeared to be very very angry and could reasonably kill him.

Fifth, his parents had no idea about any of those things.

Tom quickly excuse himself and moved away from his parents, towards the man who had to be his son. He might deserve his son’s rage, but neither his mother nor his father deserved to be hurt.   
He needed to protect them in any way he could and if that meant his death then so be it.

He repeated this mantra to himself as he moved towards his son—and lightly murderer. The young man couldn’t be over sixteen, but that did not matter. If his expression was anything to go by, he had at very least the plan to do that. Granted, he might not be able to actually do that or Tom might've misinterpreted it—it was almost dark outside after all—but in his heart Tom knew that his son was not in any way pleased with him.

Tom met his son on the grand stairs leading from the entrance hall.

“My son….” He didn’t even know why he said it and the words had already left his mouth before he could stop them.   
“Quiet!” the young man snapped, pointing his wand right to Tom’s heart. “You have no right to call me that!” He was positively fuming with rage.

Tom swallowed. “You’re right, I don’t.” Seeing the stunned look on his son’s face, he continued. “I don’t have any right whatsoever to claim to be your father, unless from a purely biological standpoint. I have never been there for you and I could make excuses right now, but it does not matter in the end. I was not there when I should have been. But my parents are not at fault with that. Please, do not hurt them, I beg you. I will do anything you want. If you let me, I will do my best to make up for all the years I missed. Because even if I have not been your father,  you are my son and you deserve at the very least that much.”

During Tom’s small speech, his son lowered his wand a couple of inches and his face let go of some of the rage.

“Father…” he spoke, his voice quivering.

In a split second Tom decided to hug his son. Even if that was the last thing he did, even if this was all an act to get him, in this moment it did not matter. He had to comfort his son. He had already failed him often enough.

Maybe, just maybe, they could become a proper family.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it all just a ploy of Junior? Or did Senior really find his way into Junior's heart?


End file.
